The present invention relates to a motorless agricultural machine, for example harvester thresher, combined with a multi-purpose vehicle.
In known multi-purpose vehicles a front axle with front wheels is usually driven and a rear axle with rear wheels is freely arranged.
The problem in known combined agricultural machines is that during operation an operator should be able to observe the agricultural machine not only in a direction of traveling of the vehicle but also behind the vehicle to check the position of the machine relative to vehicle. Since the agricultural machine should in its traveling exactly follow the traveling of the vehicle a driver must constantly observe the field in two opposite directions to watch the agricultural machine, which is very inconvenient. This is particularly disadvantageous when the tractor is so positioned relative to the machine with which it is coupled that the tractor is sidewise displaced in rearward direction; a seat for a driver in such machines is also displaced in rearward direction relative to the agricultural machine.
A further disadvantage of the known arrangements is that in operation the travel-resistance force exerted on the agricultural machine is offset to the advance force exerted on the vehicle whereby a gyro moment (a moment about a vertical axis) may be generated which can be compensated in traveling of the machine by means of corresponding links. In case deep bottom plates and hanger and lateral bearings are employed in the machines the compensation measures are limited.